


What am I Supposed to Say?

by Ai2000



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Set Between Episodes 37-38, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai2000/pseuds/Ai2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealous, love-struck Inuyasha's thoughts after Kagome meets Kouga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What am I Supposed to Say?

What am I Supposed to Say?

I sat quietly in a tree overlooking camp, gazing down at my sleeping companions. Or rather, gazing down at Kagome, nestled in her sleeping bag with Shippo curled in her arms. I had to admit that I was kinda jealous of the runt sometimes. A soft breeze was rustling the leaves surrounding me, and the moon's soft light created a soothing glow that enveloped the camp. Yet, despite the peaceful environment, my thoughts would not let me rest. It had been about a week since Kagome had returned from her time, but I couldn't stop worrying about her- not since that stupid wolf, Kouga, had showed up.

After Kagome was kidnapped by the Wolf Demons, we were all in a bit of a rush to find her, especially me. Wolf Demons aren't exactly known for their kindness towards humans, you could say. What with them having a taste for humans and all. When we finally did get there, my heart almost burst out of my chest. Because there was Kagome, huddled on the ground and surrounded by a dozen or so of the wimpy wolves, with an army of Birds of Paradise headed straight for her. All I knew in that moment was that I couldn't let her get hurt. I would rather die than lose her. Needless to say, those birds were dead before they knew what had hit 'em. Afterwards, I was so relieved to have Kagome back in my arms, where she should be, that I was rather touchy when the stupid wolf started claiming what's mine.

I mean really, the nerve of that wolf cub, calling Kagome his woman! She doesn't belong to him! You can't really blame me for being a bit confused with Kagome when she started worrying over Kouga when he was injured like she was his woman. Kagome sure didn't seem to happy with the way I treated him, though. I mean, really? He kidnapped her!

The following morning, Kagome confronted me about it. She thanked me, for saving her. Apologized for worrying me. 'Keh. The wench had no idea.' I'll be the first to admit that I wasn't the most considerate with my reply. I was rather rude, to be frank, stating that she "probably would have preferred it if I hadn't shown up at all!" After all, she had defended him, said that he "wasn't that bad," and I couldn't help but worry- what if she cared for him more than she did for me? I guess, him being able to state so boldly that he- he loved her…bothered me. A lot. Why couldn't I tell Kagome of my feelings with the same audacity? I have gone through so much in my childhood, you would think I'd be a bit braver than that.

Despite this, I denied that I was troubled by Kouga's declaration, denied that I had any reason to be jealous. Kagome, of course, saw right through me. She said that nothing had happened, that Kouga "wasn't her type." I should have left it at that. Embarrassed and flustered, I ended up insulting Kagome and telling her to "go away, I'm tired of having to rescue you!" So that's exactly what she did; go home. As she flew off on Kirara, I yelled after her, "Go back home again! See if I care!" If only she knew, just how much I did…

So, a while later I worked up the guts to apologize, and I guess it worked out somehow, because she's back now; sleeping peacefully beneath this tree while I'm wide awake, unable to stop thinking about her and that stupid wolf!

I know that I should trust Kagome more than this, that I should believe it when she says she doesn't care about him. But I'm just a weak hanyou that acts like a jerk to her. She has no reason to stay, not really, so I'm just worried that I might lose Kagome to Kouga. And even though I might not be able to say it just yet, I love Kagome. So- I'll just have to make sure that the wolf doesn't get too close to her. And then, one of these days, I'll tell her. I'll tell her just how much she means to me, just how much I care.

A couple shards and a few weeks later… Or any point in the relatively near future, really…

"Kagome!" And Kouga is there, just like he always is, kneeling before Kagome with her hands clasped in his.

"Oi! Get your hands off her, wolf turd!" I shout angrily at him, advancing towards the two, ready to shove him away. However, there is no need, as Kouga springs up with an insult of his own.

"Back off, ya stupid mutt!" He raises a fist, and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Why you-" I shout as I unsheathe the Tetsusaiga and raise it threateningly...

"SIT BOY!" I hear Kagome's voice ring out, intervening in the fight and then- *CRASH*

"Kagome!" I yell, the string of swear words that follow muffled by the dirt I'm trying not to swallow.

Sometimes I wonder if this is worth it…

Keh. Of course it is. She's always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> -Also posted on FanFiction.net under penname Ai2000


End file.
